Gellert Grindelwald and WWII
by AmericanMuggleborn
Summary: After the unfortunate incident that killed Ariana Dumbledore Grindelwald fled to Germany and stole the Elder Wand. He then committed a murder to start WW I. When that war failed he helped cause WW II. In both wars he assisted the Germans with dark magic. Modified to include Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.
1. Grindelwald's Wand

**Grindelwald in the World Wars**

 **Chapter 1 Gridelwald's Wand**

Young Hugo Weasley visited the Flourish and Blotts bookstore on Diagon Alley. He found an interesting book on both Grindelwald and Voldemort and it seemed the two were interconnected. The title of the book was **Grindelwald in the World Wars**. Hermione and Rose were chatting with James, Albus Severus, Lily Luna and Scorpius Malfoy.. They were speculating on whether Voldemort had ever produced any children.

"If Voldemort did produce any child it would have been with Bellatrix LeStrange," said Scorpius. "Father witnessed much of what went on among the Death Eaters. Bellatrix, beside, being violent, had a devotion to the Dark Lord that was sick. Father said the Dark Lord loved to watch Bellatrix torture people. He claimed the mad woman knew how to apply the Cruciatus Curse better than he could. Her Cruciatus Curse losened tongues tongues when Voldemort could not get anything out of a person."

'My Mum resisted her and I don't know how," replied Hugo.

"I was desperate," replied Hermione. "I applied what the fake Moody taught us about throwing the Imperius Curse. Though it much more difficult I managed to partially throw Bellatrix's Curse, I really kept really screaming so Bellatrix would not know what I was doing. She was getting frustrated. My biggest fear was being handed over to Greyback. I knew I could get through the torture session."

"Uncle Harry had a chance to use Snape's Sectumsempra spell to kill Greyback after Greyback jumped him. He could have rid the world of Greyback. He was so mad at Snape for killing Dumbledore that he threw Greyback off and went after Snape ..."

"Your Uncle made a tactical mistake that would come back to haunt him. He still was very brave and fought with tenacity until Voldemort lay dead," asserted Hermione.

"Dad did not kill Voldemort but he intended to cast Sectumsempra and leave Voldemort to bleed out unless he could get him to surrender. Grandmum had just killed Bellatrix. The other Death Eaters had Disapparated, been killed or been captured. Voldemort cast a Killing Curse at Dad. It rebounded back and killed him," said James.

Young Hugo wanted to ask questions but everyone was engrossed in talking about the Death Eaters' reign of terror.

 **Hugo continued reading:**

... After Grindelwald got into the incident that killed Arianna Dumbledore in Godric's Hallow he asked his Aunt, Bathilda Bagshot, to arrange for an emergency Portkey back to Germany. He did this and was gone before his aunt was any the wiser. Aurors came to her home after Grindelwald left.

"Where is Gellert Grindelwald?" they asked.

"He asked me for an emergency Portkey to his home country, Germany," replied Bathilda.

"He wanted for questioning in the death Ariana Dumbledore," replied the lead Auror. "We came from the Dumbledore house. The Dumbledore bothers said she died during a duel that broke out when they tried to get him to leave their home. Did Grindelwald have a wand?"

"Yes, but it was an ugly beat up stick," replied Bathilda.

"Grindelwald is not allowed to possess a wand or do magic" replied the Auror. "He was expelled from Durmstrang Institute for doing dark magic."

"How does a student get thrown out of Durmstrang for Dark Arts?" asked Bathilda.

"The Dark Art story of Durmstrang is a myth!" replied the Auror. "It consists of teaching students to throw the Imperius Curse and the Cruciatus Curse."

"Gellert told me he'd lived with a family in Tinworth and attended Hogwarts. He said he'd been a prefect in Slytherin. I even have a report from the Headmaster."

The Auror examined the "report" and announced it was a "clever magical forgery."

"Am I in trouble?" asked Bathilda.

"If I arrested you I would have to arrest the Ministry emplyee who authorized the Portkey," replied the Auror. "We probably will not be able to bring **_Herr_ _Grindelwald_** in. Our relations with Magical Germany are not good."

Back In Germany

Because he had been expelled from Durmstrang he could not buy a wand from any reputable wand shop such as Ollivandar's or Gregoravich's. An international Owl had been sent all to the reputable wand makers ordering them not to sell a wand to Grindelwald. However, there were other wand makers who would patronised the less reputable and the poor wizards. They made cheap wands and used questionable cores because they were easy to get. They looked like beat up sticks but they worked especially for simple common spells. Grindelwald was an expert with a wand. For him a cheap wand worked about as well as a standard wand.

However Grindelwalt wanted a good wand. He broke into the wand shop of the Wandmaker Gregoravich and stole what looked like a fine wand. It seemed very powerful. It also seemed coreless. It could not have a Thesdral core. Grindelwald had seen Ariana die so he would have been able to see a Thesdral hair core. He went to a neighboring town and used the Killing Curse on the local town drunk. "This is the ELDER WAND! " he thought to himself. "I was not even seeking it and it found me, The Stick of Destiny! **One of the Hallows of Death!"**

The chapter ended. Hugo made his mind up. He had to have this book. Everyone was talking. He went to the register, paid for the book and put it into his pocket. It went home with him. Hugo ate a quick supper and went to his room to continue reading.

 **A\N: Cannon said Grindelwald was on the Axis side of World War II. This story is my idea of his war crimes and ultimate defeat as told by Hugo Weasley's reading.**


	2. Gridelwald Starts a War

**Chapter 2 Grindelwald Starts A War**

Hugo was busily reading in his room after supper:

... Having acquired the Elder Wand Grindelwald felt ready to rule over the Muggles. There were tensions in Europe. The Muggles seemed to be unable to stop quarreling. Grindelwald decided if he could get the Muggles fighting and keep it going they could be convinced that they would be better off under wizarding rule than loosing people to wars.

Therefore he went among the Muggles and got involved in various extreme movements. He'd spend some time with one side and some time with the other. He discovered he could quite easily manipulate many of the Muggles to fight. It was especially easy if he could get them dunk.

 **The Archduke Shot**

Grindelwald noticed tensions between Austri-Hungary and Serbia were very hot. He disguised himself as a Serbian, took a Muggle gun and shot the Archduke of Austria-Hungary to death. The Muggles were easily deceived.

 **Everybody at War**

Austria-Hungary declared war on Serbia. Numerous alliances went to one side or the other. Germany, Austria-Hungary and other nations called themselves the Central Powers. Great Britain, France, Russia and other nations became the Allied Powers. The United States attempted to stay neutral. German submarines started sinking American ships and this brought the United States into the war. Russia had so much internal turmoil she had to walk away from the war. She was remote enough to get away with it. Because of Germans sinkining American shipping the United States joined the Allied side.

Grindelwald was furious with the German war machine. He knew when the United States came into the war it was as good as over. The war ended soon after the United States came in.

 **A Punishment Armistice**

The Allies decided to punish Germany and forced them to sign a punitive Armistice which became know as the Treaty of Versailles. This treaty required Germany to pay for the war. Some Germans knew what was coming and fled to other nations.

Gridelwald was happy with the Treaty of Versailles. He knew it would bring him closer to ruling over the Muggles. He had a little side trip he had planned to take over MACUSA ...

Hermione walked into his room. "Hugo why are you keeping to yourself?"

"I'm reading about Gellert Grindelwald. I've never never heard Uncle Harry explain about him."

"Unlike Voldemort, Uncle Harry never says much about him."

"We don't know much son," replied Hermione, "other than he was friends with Professor Dumbledore for a while and then there was a falling out, a three way duel and Ariana was killed by a stray spell. Rita Skeeter wrote _**The Life and lies of Albus Dumbledore**_ in which she tells a sordid tale of Professor Dumbledore and Grindelwald. We don't know if any of that book is true. Who wrote this, **Viktor Krum**! It's probably good. Sources including the Bulgarian and German Ministries of Magic and Krum family records."

Hugo joined the family for a Muggle cinema, **Lord of the Rings**."

 **A/N: In the next chapter Grindelwald will help Germany fall into the hands of _Der Füher_ , which being interpreted is "the leader". He will also continue his crimes by going to the United States and impersonating an important Auror.**


	3. Grindelwald Makes Germany a World Power

**Chapter 3 Grindelwald Makes Germany A World Power; His failure to seize MACUSA**

The next day Hugo continued his reading:

* * *

... Grindelwald had only to let the economic problems settle in and then he made his move. He allied himself with a little man with a mustache and his troublemakers.

In 1923 there was a failed attempt to take Germany by force and violence. The little man and the rest of the people who caused the attempted coup were imprisoned. Gridelwald Apparated into the prison. He encouraged the little man to tell his story. One of his comrads acted as a scribe. After nine months he used the Imperius Curse to free the little man.

The little man was told to abandon his idea of overtaking the government by force and to get himself legally elected. He did this and became Chancellor ten years after his failed coup. If was a powerful position as the president's health was failing and the parliment was quarrelling.

 **Grindelwald's Failed Attempt on The Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA )**

Grindelwald left the Little Man and set sail for the United States of America. We do not know whether he used a wizarding or Muggle ship. He is believed to have used some common German name so that is would be impossible to point the some Hans Schmidt and say "that's Grindelwald".

Once He got to New York he abducted Auror Percival Graves. He imprisoned the Auror and used his hair in Polyjuice Potion to take on the Auror's appearance. He then set about taking over the Auror Department. Aurors that were more alert were suspended or dismissed.

Auror Tina Goldstein was suspended for reporting the activities of the New Salemers, group run by Mary Lou Barebone, a woman descended from Scourers. What Tina had seen frightened her greatly. She feared if the group were taken seriously there could be new witch hunts, trials and executions.

The fake Graves used Tina's report to suspend her. In 1926 Newt Scamander came to New York City with a suitcase full of Magical Animals some of which were accidentally released by a No-mag (Muggle). The fake Graves tried to have Newt and Tina executed. They were rescued and Grindelwald was captured by MACUSA. Numerous No-majs. had seen the the magical creatures. Newt and the other Majs repaired the damage done to the city. A spell with a Thunderbird was used to create rain that would Obliviate the Muggles as to Magical creatures and the damage done to done to their City.

Grindelwald was arrested and would have been executed were it not for his escape and flight back to Europe. After Grindelwald escaped the real Percival Graves was found in a large trunk in his home in an enchanted sleep. His hair had been cut irregularly. He was awakened and taken to a wizarding hospital for a checkup. Graves returned to Duty after a haircut to even out his hair.

Years later Bartemius Crouch Jr. used the same stunt on Ex-Auror Alastor Moody in Great Britain. He was successful, fooling everyone for some ten months. When he was captured Voldemort had been brought back in a dark ceremony.

 **The Little Man Becomes Der Füher**

The Little man organized youth movements and gradually assumed absolute power. When the president died and the parliment dissolved itself. Some Germans needed to be put in line or killed. The SS took care of this. Grindelwald helped with a few well placed AVADA KADAVRAs.

As the little man gained more power he fortified the Rheinland and annexed Austria. Then he grabbed Czechoslovakia. He marched into Poland and took it over.

 **Wizarding Soldiers All Waffen SS**

There were several armys. The more elite part of the army was the SS. Grindelwald persuaded the little man, now known as " _Der Füher_ ", to make all wizarding soldiers part of the "Waffen SS ". There were several kinds of SS but Gridelwald wanted all wizards in the Waffen SS. Gridelwald had helped the Füher so much that he agreed all wizarding soldiers would be Waffen SS. This group was known for fierce and tenacious fighting. At times they committed needless acts of brutality. (Needless in the since there was no military advantage gained from the violence.)

Grindelwald, bad as he was disagreed with the _Füher_ on unnecessary killing. He did not want his wizards wasting time and resources on killing Jews and Gypsies even though he wiped out a Jewish Great and Noble family during **The Night of the Long Knives** and two more during _**Krystallnacht**_ **(The Night of Broken Glass)**. He and the _Füher_ quarreled about this but he was too valuable to lose so the _Füher_ agreed his forces would take care of the Jewish question and the wizards be used entirely to take care of the conquering.

Most of the Muggle soldiers did not know they were being assisted by dark magic.

Great Britain and France had declared war on Germany. France was easily defeated. Great Britain hung on. After losing the drawn out Battle of Britain, the _Füher_ turned his efforts toward Russia. He gained a lot of territory. He did not understand the climate in Russia was much more harsh than the Germain climate. In the fall he refused to send his troops warmer clothing. Gridelwald knew well of the Russian climate and explained it to the _Füher_ but the _Füher_ still refused to send warmer clothing. Grindelwald took care of his wizarding soldiers and for good measure some of the Muggle soldiers. Other Muggle soldiers took coats from Russian soldiers they had captured.*

 **Pearl Harbor**

One December seventh nineteen forty one the _Füher's_ Japanese allies Bombed Pearl Harbor. Two waves of Japanese planes attacked. There was to be a third wave but Grindelwald and his wizards stopped it. Grindelwald had wanted to keep the United States out of the war.

He screamed at the _Füher_ , "You might as well make peace while you are ahead. You are an idiot to have involved the Americans." As they finished there quarrel the _Füher_ was interupted.

"Mine _Füher_ , the Americans have declared war on Japan," said a German radio operator.

"Let the Americans waste their strength fighting the Japanse. When they are tired out my Waffen SS will finish them off," replied the _Füher_.

"Mein _Füher_ , there is more," replied the radio operator. "Intelligence reports indicate that within a few days the United State will declare war on our nation and our ally, Italy."

"Mein _Füher_ ," offered Grindelwald. "We do not want to fight the Americans until we have annexed the other Germantic nations and added their men to our armies. Declare war on our blundering Japanese allies. Make the Americans understand. Let them waste their strength on the Japanese."

"The Japanese are actually aryians," replied the _Füher_. "They are many. That bombing was unwise, yes. We need them in our war effort. Later when I find the fool that ordered the attack on Pearl Harbor I will have him executed publicly. It will be a most horrible death."

The _Füher_ said this largely to appease his angered high command. He retired into his study and began to prepare his speech to declare war on the United States. Two days later the United States Congress declared war on Germany. The _Füher_ gave his speech and declared war on the United States.

* * *

Hugo closed his book and went to bed. He wanted to ask Uncle Harry about all this.

 **A/N I went back to this chapter and accounted for Grindewald's little escapade in the United States as revealed in the movie Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them. This story is sort of an imaginary wizarding history book on the activities of Grindelwald and Voldemort. To be more complete I had to add the incident in New York City.**


	4. Voldemort Commits Treason

**Chapter 4 Voldemort Commits Treason**

Hugo continued his reading and was shocked even more:

* * *

...Between World War I and World War II Grindelwald tracked the Magical children in orphanages. At age eight he would send his people to begin training these these children. One such child was Tom Marvolo Riddle, who would one day be feared world wide as Lord Voldemort.

At age nine Tom fashioned a crude but working wand and learned how to keep people from punishing him. Although caning was still practiced in his day he was never caned again after age nine. He would make whoever was to punish him suffer a splitting headache and think they had caned him. He really liked being able to do naughty things, suffer no consequences and to make his would be punisher suffer.

At age ten young Tom was taught all three Unforgivable Curses. He practiced on stray animals.

 **By the time Tom entered Hogwarts he was already a fully practicing dark wizard.** He hid his self made wand in the bottom of his trunk. He got his imfamous Yew and Phoenix feather wand at Ollivandar's.

He wanted to study Dark Magic so he used the Imperious Curse and Memory Charms on the Hogwarts librarian. He was serious with both studies and his extracurricular activity of studying dark magic.

 **Voldemort's Summers of Treason**

Tom was approached by Grindelwald during the summer after his third year to join the little man's youth movement during his summers. He used the Imperius Curse on the German army officers to persuade them he was older. He worked with the little man's ghettos. He wished he could have participated in the notorius _Night of Broken Glass_. He missed that but helped with the ghettos and later the death camps. Killing Jews was practice for killing Muggle-borns.

During some of his summers with the German Army he bore arms against Great Britain and other Allied nations. Tom used dark magic to make captured Allied soldiers talk. One such soldier had a Muggle-born brother. Tom was frustrated because this soldier had been taught to throw the Imperius Curse by his wizarding brother. Voldemort wanted to try the Cruciatus Curse but he needed to be alone with the soldier.

To add to Tom's frustration this soldier managed to escape back to the Allies. He knew how to find wizarding soldiers and asked for a wizarding officer. He told the wizarding officer everything.

The wizards had their own Geneva Convention which forbade the use of Unforgivables in war for any purpose. This explained how certain information obtained from some captured soldiers had been obtained.

The wizarding Geneva Convention cited the German wizarding army. There was a great deal of anger against Tom but he used Memory Charms on his superiors.

 **Voldemort Kills His Parents**

Grindelwald decided to get rid of Voldemort and had him dishonorablly discharged from the German wizarding army. He went to England and murdered his father and grandparents in Little Hangleton. He stole the Gaunt ring from his dead father and created his first **Horcrux**.

 **Voldemort Returns To Germany**

With the invasion of Normandy and the failed Battle of the Bulge the _Füher_ wanted Voldemort back. His agents contacted Voldemort and who thought it best to be away from curious Muggle police so he came back and joined the _Füher_ in Bavaria. They began work on a complex under the Bavarian mountains. Voldemort used magic to make huge tunnels inside the mountains. He had to return to Hogwarts soon. The Muggle soldiers and forced laborers continued the work.

 **Voldemort Frames Morfin Gaunt**

Back at Hogwarts Voldemort was questioned about his father's Death. He claimed he did not know Tom Riddle Sr. was his father. There was no cause of Death and no leads. Neither police nor the Aurors had anything to go on. Tom knew how he had used his Uncle Morfin's wand to do the Murders. He also knew Morfin hated Tom Riddle Sr. for how he had treated Merope. He suggested Morfin's wand be checked. There were three Killing Curses on this wand. Tom used the wand he had made to modify Morphin's memory. Morfin thought he was guilty thanks to these memory modifications. Morfin went to Azkaban thinking he had done the murders. Eventually he died there.

 **Myrtle Murdered, Hagrid Framed**

Tom Riddle could modified memories to easily to cover his tracks. However a Ravenclaw Muggle-born named Myrtle Warren was resistant to memory modification. She told Professor Dumbledore what was happening. Professor Dumbledore told Myrtle to pretend the Memory Charms had worked. He borrowed Fleamont Potter's invisibility cloak and observed Tom Riddle getting access to the restricted section of the library and casting spells on everyone.

Professor Dippet refused to do anything about it. Myrtle had already turned her hand so Tom summoned the basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets to kill Myrtle. Myrtle's heart broken parents came to fetch her body.

"She aways wrote about how beautiful it was here. I was hoping the Ministry would let us come sometime but not like this. It was dark magic wasn't it?" asked her mother.

"I'm afraid so," replied Professor Dumbledore. "It's maddening I can't prove anything by wizarding or Muggle law. She was a little eccentric but a very loving girl."

Tiny Professor Flitwick stood there sobbing. "Who's the little boy crying?" asked the mother. She reached down and hugged him. She was surprised to learn it was Professor Flitwick.

"She and her brother are together again. That awfull SS Murdered him. We think dark magic was used. Have you ever heard of a German dark wizard named _Gellert Grindelwald_?" asked the mother.

"When I was a young eighteen year old and before I knew better I was his friend. It was my worst mistake. I knew he was invoved in the first war. If he's involved in this one I'm going after him. Myrtle will rest easier!"

Tom Riddle knew of Hagrid's fondness for creatures including monsters. Every so often Professor Dumbledore would visit Hagrid, check his pets and order him to take anything dangerous into the Forbidden Forest and turn it lose. Hagrid was allowed to go there anytime to visit his pets.

Tom Riddle would take advantage. He went to Hagrid's room and found a dangerous pet, Aragog the magical spider. Hagrid insisted "Aragog never killed no one!" but Tom convinced Professor Dippet Hagrid was responsible and had him expelled. Professor Dumbledore hid Hagrid's real wand inside a huge pink umbrella and gave Professor Dippet a fake wand to break. Hagrid went into the forbidden forest and poured out his soul to the Centaurs. They helped him construct a hut on their land.

 **Professor Dumbledore Takes Grindelwald Down.**

When the police and Aurors were finished and Myrtle was laid to rest, Professor Dumbledore checked with the wizarding army. Grindelwald was involved in the war. In 1945 as the Allies closed around Germany Professor Dumbledore took two Aurors and Apparated to Germany. He knew he was no match against the Elder Wand so he took a pistol off a dead German and hid it in his robes. He approached Grindelwald's retreat.

"Gellert Grindelwald you are under arrest for war crimes!" yelled Professor Dumbledore.

"Come, and the Elder Wand will devour you!" shouted Grindelwald.

Grindelwald was visible. Suddenly. Professor Dumbledore drew his German gun and fired hitting Grindelwald three times. He then charged Grindelwald and kicked the Elder Wand away. The Aurors cuffed Grindelwald and took him prisoner. Professor Dumbledore took the Elder Wand away in his pocket.

 **Hagrid Made Grounds Keeper**

When Professor Dumbledore got back from capturing Grindelwald he was allowed anything except to reinstate Hagrid so by compromise Hagrid become the grounds keeper at Hogwarts. Hagrid built a hut on the edge of the Hogwarts grounds.

 **The War Ends in Europe, Voldemort Graduates, Japan Surrenders**

In May of 1945 Germany surrendered. Voldemort knew he had to be careful or be charged as a war criminal. He was the top student in his class. After graduation he went to work at Borgin and Burke's on Knockturn Alley. Japan surrendered and World War II was over.

Voldemort made Slytherin's locket, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem and Helga Huffpuff's cup into **Horcruxes**.

 **Voldemort Flees the War Crime Trials and Starts a Terrorist Group**

Voldemort followed the news on the war crime trials carefully in both Muggle and wizarding newspapers. He became more afraid and when the State of Israel was formed he quit his job and disappeared. The wizarding Massad did come after Voldemort but he had left his job. He was wanted by wizarding Massad, wizarding Interpol, and the Ministry of Magic. Where he went was entirely unknown. Years later Voldemort reappeared. His nose was gone and his once handsome features were horribly disfigured. Voldemort seemed fond of his new body. He set to work creating his own wizarding terrorist group, the **Death Eaters**.

* * *

Hugo put his book down. He went to his mother and said, "Mum we need to discuss Viktor's book with Uncle Harry."

 **A/N This chapter turned out to be longer. The next chapter will deal with the Cold War activities of the Death Eaters. I tried as much as I could to work the story as plausible with history and cannon.**


	5. Chapter 5 Nobby Leach

Chapter 5 Nobby Leach

Hugo reads the story of the death of the first Muggle-born Minister of Magic

* * *

 **Voldemort Returns**

After some years Voldemort returned. He was horribly disfigured. At first he only appeared briefly for a number of meetings with pureblood wizards. Many of the pureblood wizards were dissatisfied with the advances Muggle-born and Half-blood wizards were making. They wanted a pureblood only wizarding society. At first the group only talked. They became the Knights of Walpurgis.

Not all the wizards agreed with Voldemort. Many of the darker wizards found they disagreed. Those who disagreed stopped attending the meetings. Later Voldemort renamed his followers the Death Eaters and branded them with a tattoo of a snake crawling out of a skull. The dark mark became a mark of slavery. It could only be taken voluntarily. Once taken no way was known to break the spell. Voldemort could at anytime cast a spell to summon a given Death Eater or group of Death Eaters.

They begin committing acts of terrorism against both wizards and Muggles. One of their favorite targets was Muggle-born wizards and witches. Another target was wizards who did not agree with Voldemort especially if they actively opposed him.

 **Nobby Leach Becomes Minister of Magic and Dies**

A courageous Muggle-born, Nobby Leach was elected to the post of Minister of Magic in 1968. He worked hard for the rights of all wizards and Muggles. Relations with MACUSA were poor at the time. He did much to improve them.

Voldemort and his pureblood minions hated Leach. After a short time in office Leach fell ill and was forced to step down. His health continued to decline and he died. The Aurors could find no evidence of foul play. The family secretly took Leach's body to a Muggle coroner. He did an exhaustive autopsy and concluded Leach had died of slow general organ failure but had no idea of the cause.

"I don't have a clue as to why Leach died other than his organs failed him," said the Coroner.

"We going out on a limb to do this but can you hold classified information as classified.?"

"Yes," replied the coroner.

"You better sit down for what I am about to tell you."

The Coroner sat at his desk.

Nobby Leach Junior took out a wand and cast silencing and locking Charms.

"No one can get in or hear our conversation. Now the big secret. Magic is real. I am a wizard. My father was a wizard. His parents, though are Muggles, like yourself, incapable of performing magic."

The coroner felt like he was going to pass out.

"Most wizards are good but a few aren't," informed young Leach. "Most have at least one wizarding parent but Dad had Muggle parents. We have our own government, laws police, schools, money, prisons, and so forth. Mostly we live away from Muggles in places they can't access and don't know about. A few of us live among Muggles but hide our true nature from them. Father was our head of state for a while. He became ill and died. We think it was dark magic, or in other words magic used for an evil purpose. You could also think of it as black magic."

"Are you behind technologically?" asked the coroner.

"Yes, and our ruling wizards are not the best wizards. Many are prejudiced against Muggle-born wizards and technology. There are spells to make technology work around magic but Hogwarts is forbidden to teach them."

"Kind of like the blacks vs the whites in the American Southeast?" asked the Coroner.

"Or the Aryans vs the Jews in World War II," replied Leach.

"Does this have anything to with the increased number of disappearances and terrorist attacks? Why isn't the current Prime Minister informed?"

"By law the Prime Minister must be informed. The Prime Minister and the royal family know of our existence and our troubles of late," informed young Leach. "Whether the Prime Minister has taken action I cannot say. I truthfully don't know."

"I've run all the tests I can on your father's body and prepared it for burial.," said the coroner. "I've got notes I won't be releasing to other Muggles. Do you have any books on magic I can look at. We might find an answer."

Leach had his father properly buried. He brought books to the coroner on dark magic. There were at least ten ways Nobby Leach could have been Cursed to cause him to die the way he died. There were two dozen potions that could have done it as well as five Muggle poisons. Nothing was ever proven in the Death of Nobby Leach. Many who opposed Voldemort hailed Nobby Leach as a martyr.

The next Minister of Magic was a woman, a pureblood Ravenclaw, named Millicent Bagnold. She undid much of the good Nobby Leach had done. She was a poor Minister of Magic."

During Bagnold's term of office Death Eaters started turning up dead from Muggle gunshot wounds. Usually they had been shot in the back and then again through the head at point blank range. Who ever did it had been instructed on how two kill wizards with firearms. Simply shooting in the heart didn't work as the wizard had time to heal the most vital places and survive. They were shot in the back to drop them. Then while they were healing themselves they were shot again through the head.

Hugo discussed what he'd read with his parents. They called Harry Potter over for more discussion.

"I don't know much about Millicent Bagnold but I understand she and Fudge were much alike. Fudge I know a about. He was a terrible Minister of Magic. A lot of people, many of them Muggles died because of Fudge's poor judgment," said Harry.

He looked at Hugo's book. "Where did you get this?"

"Diagon Alley," replied Hugo.

"I never knew about the Death Eaters getting shot," said Harry. "It was probably a covert Muggle operation."

Harry wanted his own copy of the book Hugo was reading.

A/N A shot person usually takes several minutes to actually die. During this time a wizard would be doing healing magic on the most critical parts of their body, buying more time and doing more healing magic thus surviving what would kill a Muggle.


End file.
